


Rotten

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dark Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, No Beta, Post-Time Skip, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's almost 1 am, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Pylades: I’ll take care of you.Orestes: It’s rotten work.Pylades: Not to me. Not if it’s you.”
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Rotten

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not even that fond of fe anymore but damn, the gays... it's always the gays

Hubert is convinced something in him must smell of blood by now because of how many people he has eliminated to ensure his liege’s success. His hands are scarred with wounds that do not bleed, but make his skin darker and yet somehow devoid of color, of life, his fingertips translucent because of dark magic.

It is indeed the price to pay, he knows that much. He knew when he took an oath of loyalty towards their, back then, future Emperor. Not in the strict sense, he had promised her that he would do whatever it took to see her ambitions come true.

He is  _ rotten _ , to the core, and he wears it with pride, because it is useful, practical, because it is what the Empire needs. Hubert is a pragmatic man. He is aware, though, that his circumstances keep everyone he knows at a distance. Not that he usually minds. He has learnt to even enjoy it.

Ferdinand, with hands both soft and strong, calloused and gentle, does not seem to mind. Ferdinand, made to fight with spears and to ride horses, not to slowly drain life from people with hexes and curses.

Clean, honest, direct. Unlike him.

And Hubert, the man who did not even hesitate for a damn second to murder his own father, trembles when Ferdinand smiles at him, warm and golden, so close they  _ could  _ touch.

Hubert does  _ not _ , though.

Because if Ferdinand is made of light,  _ noble  _ in every sense of the word, Hubert is just poison waiting to ruin him, even if he does not really intend to.

That is exactly why Hubert cannot understand him. He cannot even grasp the reason that encourages Ferdinand to kiss his hands, not so metaphorically bloodied to a degree he has not even bothered to hide in ages, tingling with the remnants of dark magic, dangerously threatening to steal Ferdinand’s light.

Hubert has always accepted his role in life, he has  _ never  _ doubted what he does, what he has to do, what he has done, because he knows it is for the greater good, for his liege’s success. Doubt  _ does  _ plague him for a second, but not for the reasons that could be expected. It is not guilt. Far from it. It is enough for Ferdinand to notice, because no matter how much Hubert teases him about the matter, Ferdinand von Aegir is no fool.

Hubert does not know the expression he is making, as he has always been an expert keeping a poker face, a mischievous grin adorning his lips when he is not being just plain serious. Always threatening.

Ferdinand’s expression is breathtaking, though, pupils dilating, golden eyes shining, a relaxed smile on his lips as he stands on his tiptoes and kisses Hubert. Always gentle, always a gentleman, even if he is dealing with the deadliest man in the Empire.

Hubert does feel his face heating, shuddering in place and tangling his colorless, darkened fingers in Ferdinand’s golden hair.

Asking for more, desiring  _ more _ , even if he is a rotten man and Ferdinand shines way too warmly for someone like him. Taking, like the selfish man he is.

When the kiss ends, Ferdinand is laughing, and it  _ is  _ so infectious that Hubert can’t help but smile.

“Do not misunderstand, Hubert.” Ferdinand starts, almost breathless, his lips reddened, tempting. “I do not enjoy your worried expression. I just find it incredibly endearing.”

And Hubert, rotten to the core, venomous, darker than a night without its moon, cannot resist the temptation any longer. He kisses Ferdinand himself, just taking, and taking, smirking when Ferdinand reciprocates and takes back. Then, the taking part just becomes plain sharing, and Ferdinand asks for more intimacy than what their usual tea time spot can offer.

Hubert feels a tingling heat pooling inside of him, unlike the usual coldness when he fulfills his role in this world. He has learnt to enjoy the cold, but he welcomes the heat regardless.

He moans under Ferdinand’s calloused hands, gentle and generous, his smile both being a little overwhelming and putting him at ease.

It feels safe, and his guard is finally down.

Hubert welcomes Ferdinand’s light and warmth into his cold and dark world, touching Ferdinand’s handsome face with his deadly hands, smiling genuinely when nothing bad happens and Ferdinand just accepts them, kissing them until Hubert stops thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm having a bad time, have been for some time (hah). i did feel like writing something... cute? so here it is. i hope you liked it and that you have days full of things you like
> 
> My fanfic sideblog (on tumblr) is @prayforfroot  
> My main one is @eskuhotzak


End file.
